


Щенки, пони и парижские сласти

by Alves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alves/pseuds/Alves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт хочет отблагодарить Лестрейда за спасение Шерлока и преподносит инспектору серию подарков, руководствуясь при выборе довольно сомнительным источником информации.<br/>Перeвод фанфика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/528605">Puppies, Ponies, Parisian Sweets</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket">Senket</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Щенки, пони и парижские сласти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [  Puppies, Ponies, Parisian Sweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528605) by [Senket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды [WTF Sherlock BBC](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/?tag=4693561) на WTF2013
> 
> Благодарю прекрасных бет [**Julia Devi**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi) и **Ar@lle** за помощь в работе над текстом и замечательную художницу [**Nothern Fox**](http://n-foxx.deviantart.com) за иллюстрацию.

Одной очень суматошной ночью бассейн, не видавший смерти со времен случая с Карлом Пауэрсом несколько десятилетий назад, постигла очень печальная участь. К счастью, его прохладной воде удалось сохранить двух наиболее важных посетителей живыми и в основном невредимыми, так что ворвавшийся туда некий в высшей степени отважный коп смог спасти их обоих. К величайшей радости четвертого очень важного персонажа.  
Через две недели у отважного героя необъяснимым образом исчез дневник. Очень-очень старый дневник. Примерно тридцатилетней давности.  
Кто же вор? Им был персонаж №4, очень важный господин (а также весьма скрытный, так что никто ничего не заметил). У него, как мы увидим, имелась вполне уважительная причина для подобного поступка. Звали этого господина Майкрофт Холмс, и он был крайне признателен Отважному Герою (Лестрейду, конечно же) за доблестное спасение утопающего (а может, и не утопающего) Джона Уотсона и, разумеется, своего брата Шерлока Холмса. Даже чрезвычайно признателен, можно сказать. Настолько, что решил сыграть во что-то вроде «Двенадцати дней Рождества»*, руководствуясь дневником десятилетнего мальчика.  
Что прислать в первый день? Отличный велосипед с рамой, разрисованной языками пламени и снабженной специальным держателем для бутылки с водой. Майкрофт жадно смотрел через камеры, но Лестрейд, направляясь к своему мотоциклу, лишь бросил на подарок удивленный взгляд. «Надо же, как ему идет кожа», — не мог не отметить Майкрофт. Слегка раздосадованный тем, что его старания не были оценены должным образом, он вырвал из дневника злополучную страницу и принялся продираться через детские каракули в поисках другого желания.  
[](http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/9868/puppiesponies01.jpg) Второй день выпадал на субботу, а это означало, что Лестрейд не встанет с постели по крайней мере до полудня. Но вот он, наконец, поднялся и отправился забрать почту. И, открыв дверь, немедленно споткнулся о стоявшую перед ней коробку. В коробке сидел светло-рыжий щенок. При виде человека он радостно затявкал и завилял хвостом, громко колотя им по картонным стенкам. Лестрейд изумленно заморгал, а потом поспешно захлопнул дверь.  
Через несколько мгновений дверь скрипя снова приоткрылась, и Лестрейд, подозрительно оглядевшись по сторонам, все-таки взял щенка на руки и унес в дом.  
Майкрофт был очень доволен и решил назавтра превзойти самого себя. Однако когда в третий день игры Лестрейд обнаружил у своих дверей шетлендского пони, закусывающего соседскими бегониями, то нисколько не обрадовался и вызвал службу по отлову бездомных животных. Весь остаток дня Майкрофт пребывал в мрачном расположении духа и вырвал из злополучного дневника еще несколько страниц. Все равно там не было ничего полезного (хотя возникшая в голове картинка смеющегося юного Грега, борющегося в грязи с друзьями по футбольной команде после неудачного паса, некоторое время занимала мысли).  
Четвертый день также не принес успеха — Грегори Лестрейд прошел мимо блестящего красного кабриолета, даже не взглянув в его сторону.  
Пятый день был лишь немногим лучше — обнаружив документы на бунгало, расположенное на одном из тихоокеанских островов, Лестрейд просто отправил их в мусорную корзину, бормоча что-то о мошенниках.  
В шестой, седьмой, восьмой и девятый день в ход пошли разнообразные сладости. Похоже, Лестрейд был ничуть не меньшим сладкоежкой, чем Майкрофт, и это оказалось очень кстати. Гостинцы, конечно, доставляли посыльные из магазинов, иначе у Лестрейда могли бы возникнуть подозрения. Он принял их все, и Майкрофт был очень горд собой.  
Подарок десятого дня, билеты в Мюнхен на Октоберфест, был чем-то вроде выстрела вслепую: Лестрейд продолжал находить и отключать шпионские камеры, которые Майкрофт продолжал устанавливать. Чтобы запрятать их получше, нужно было на некоторое время выманить хозяина из дома.  
Одиннадцатый день не принес Майкрофту ничего, кроме досады. По всей видимости, Лестрейд совсем не хотел, чтобы у него посреди спальни бил шоколадный фонтан. Выходит, Майкрофт сделал глупость? Он ничего не понимал.  
На двенадцатый день Майкрофт, изящно опираясь на зонт, стоял в ожидании на пороге. Наконец Лестрейд распахнул дверь, едва не сбив его с ног и чуть не упав сам, когда гость попятился.  
— Добрый день?  
— Добрый день.  
Лестрейд немного помедлил, с головы до ног оглядев загадочного господина в костюме, и спросил:  
— Чем могу служить?  
— Я к вам.  
— Простите?  
— Чтобы стать вашим бойфрендом.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Очень неловкая. По крайней мере, для Отважного Героя. Майкрофт же, казалось, ничего не замечал.  
— Чтобы что, простите?  
— Чтобы стать вашим бойфрендом, — изогнув брови, повторил Майкрофт. — Я, знаете ли, богат.  
Лестрейд слегка задохнулся от неожиданности, но тут же поспешно захлопнул рот, не дав вырваться изумленному «э-э-э!» Несколько секунд он колебался, уставившись за спину Майкрофта, и не мог решить, что делать: поскорее захлопнуть дверь или позволить беседе идти своим чередом.  
— Простите, я вас не понимаю.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся и вытащил из кармана потрепанную книжицу. Лестрейд, увидев ее, поначалу побледнел, но его смущение прошло, стоило ему приглядеться получше.  
— Почему большая часть страниц вырвана?  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Майкрофт, не давая Лестрейду завладеть дневником. — Тут написано: «Хотел бы я иметь богатого друга, чтобы всегда быть обеспеченным, а еще хочу, чтобы он был умным и чтобы я ему действительно нравился». Поэтому я здесь.  
Лестрейд моргнул, оглянувшись на щенка, который носился по квартире, натыкаясь на мебель, и снова перевел взгляд на Майкрофта. После долгой паузы он вздохнул и отступил от двери.  
— Ладно, тогда входи.  


**Author's Note:**

> * — Существует европейский обычай в течение Святок (12 дней перед Рождеством) ежедневно дарить подарки ребенку или возлюбленному. Об этом обычае поется в [популярной английской народной песне](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twelve_Days_of_Christmas_%28song%29).


End file.
